A Little Help?
by ArtemisNakajima
Summary: Keith wakes up with no memory of the incident that nearly killed him, or of... anything else, for that matter. He was broken, lonely, and depressed, feeling like nothing could ever save him; but then, help comes from the strangest and most unexpected places, doesnt it?


Keith blinked is eyes slowly, thick rays of artificial light making it near impossible for the man to see. He knew this light wasn't familiar; the feeling deep in his gut told him so. Also; hadn't he turned the lights off before he'd gone to sleep?

Keith struggled to maintain consciousness, but a thick veil of drowsiness and numbness overpowered his body. He struggled to breathe, his vision inexplicably white and his limbs unresponsive. He tried vainly to scream, hoping that someone would hear his pleas and release him from wherever he'd been trapped.

"Please*kaff kaff* I need… I n…heee…ddd…hel-l-lp…" he struggled, breathing rapidly in an attempt to regain consciousness. He tried moving his limbs again and found he could now move them slightly. Whatever drug, or… whatever they'd put him under was beginning to wear off, and for that he was irrevocably grateful. Not that he knew who they were, or even if they actually existed.

Keith's vision was no longer white. He could now spy blues, greys, and (of course) more white, but that was to be expected. He rolled his neck slowly, groaning lightly. Everything was fuzzy; his hearing, his vision… his mind. The man however, despite his current predicament, was determined to get out of wherever he was alive.

At least, that was his plan. It kinda went to shit after Keith finally regained feeling in his body.

The first thing that struck him was the cold. It was horrifyingly strong, knocking the air out of his lungs as he finally became aware of it. His entire mind went blank, his thoughts focused on one thing.

Get out.

Keith struggled against the walls of his 'prison', grunting as he pounded on the smooth surface. He was yelling and shouting, but then, suddenly, he just… stopped. He had seen something. Something… BEYOND the walls of his tube. And it was moving.

"Hello?! Is anyone there!!! I need help, please!!!" Keith banged on the… window?? Again, determined to get the person's attention, but they didn't even flinch.

"HELP, PLEASE!!!" Keith hadn't even realised he was crying until he felt the tears start to freeze on his cheeks. He slumped against the back of his tube, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath.

Keith jumped when a loud, screeching noise began to echo in his ears… eerily familiar, but also foreign at the same time. He cautiously pressed his face against the glasslike front of his tube, curious as to the source of the noise.

Shouting echoed around him, the voices familiar as well but words incomprehensible through what appeared to be overly thick glass. Keith blinked, the dizziness beginning to return.

"We have to get him out of there!"A girl's voice shouted, and he saw a young woman tap on the other side of the glass, as if to get his attention. He reciprocated, tapping once again on the glass. The woman breathed out a deep sigh of relief, resting her hand against her forehead.

"Oh, thank god. Listen, Keith, I'm going to need you to do as I say, when I say it. Do you understand?? Nod if you understand." Keith wasn't entirely sure who the girl was talking about, but from the way she looked at him, he figured he must have been the Keith she was referring to. He nodded his head twice, eyes growing wider by the second.

"When I say go, I'm going to need you to push against the glass as hard as humanly possible okay? Can you go that for me? I know you're weakened because of the pod, but I'm going to need your help if you're going to get out of this." Keith nodded fervently, ready to finally escape the cold winter wonderland that was his… pod, as the girl had called it. Keith pressed his palm against his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut, vexed beyond belief.

"Keith, NOW!" Keith snapped out of his reverie suddenly, pressing his palms flat against the glass and pushing with all of his might.

It worked. The glass shifted downwards, drawing away and opening the tube.

The moment the tube was open, Keith breathed in a gasp of fresh air. He smiled lightly, the cool recycled air passing through his lungs as he breathed in lungful after lungful.

Keith was fine as he breathed. He stood still, his body relaxed and his eyes wide open, but it didn't last long. Keith tried to step forwards, with disastrous results.

The moment Keith lifted his foot and the stunned girl sprung into action, Keith collapsed onto the floor. The sudden change from the freezing temperature of the pod to the 75 degree room and the fresher air seeping through his body had weakened him, and Keith's body gave up on him.

He wasn't dead, no; to the contrary, he was better than ever! However, the months of cryogenic freezing had seriously taken a toll on Keith's body, and he just… couldn't stand up anymore. He needed to rest, and that was the only thing his body was going to allow him to do.

"KEITH!!! KEITH, ARE YOU OKAY??? God, I can't believe that pod malfunctioned… uhhg, better check for bugs after we get all sorted out. Maybe I can find another robot to help me…" the girl kept babbling on and on, and Keith wanted to do nothing more than tell her to stop, but his vocal chords didn't seem to be working. Instead he just released his muscles, shocking the girl back into reality.

Keith knew he was going to lose consciousness again; it was only a matter of time, however, he was able to take in one good detail before he passed out.

Keith stared curiously into the girl's eyes. They were a hazelnut colour, much like her hair, and the glasses she wore took up most of her face, but that wasn't the most surprising part.

She was crying.

Keith's eyes went wide for a moment and he felt his body spasm in surprise. She knew him, and had just saved him.

Keith's last thoughts, as the girl started calling for help, were,

"She cares about me."

"She knows me." And the one that brought a frown to his face as his eyes drifted shut.

"But who the hell is she???"


End file.
